Frágeis
by Geropi
Summary: "Naruto foi até a casa de Sakura por uma bobagem e surpreendeu-se quando ela lhe beijou sem sua permissão. Ambos apenas não imaginavam que fossem tão frágeis e que sucumbiriam em sua própria fraqueza." [UN] [Conteúdo adulto explícito/Lemon].


Eu espero que apreciem tanto o enredo quanto o hentai. Há palavras consideradas "chulas" na parte narrada, já aviso. / Aviso legal: Os personagens dessa fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Frágeis<strong>

_por Geropi_

Ele sempre imaginara o momento em que a boca dela tocaria a sua. Por causa de sua personalidade incontrolável, sabia que ela tornaria o beijo em algo rude e controlador. Surpreendeu-se em seu engano, novamente ciente de que previsões com aquela kunoichi nunca seriam certas.

Os lábios dela vieram gentis e caíram sobre os seus tão macios quanto uma pétala de flor, deslizando sobre a boca uma vez, entreabertos, indo para longe, para longe. Um roce estimado e frágil, como ela mesmo o era, embora ele sempre a achasse, naturalmente, muito forte.

— Sakura-chan... — Naruto chamou-lhe, quando o rosto da médica afastou-se e ela agarrou a frente de sua camisa.

O Uzumaki a olhou. Por que Sakura parecia tão triste? Seria possível que fosse por Sasuke? O jovem havia partido de Konoha novamente logo após seu embate contra o loiro, agindo como um mediador e fiscal entre as vilas, cumprindo, assim, parte de seu objetivo: instaurar a paz.

Contudo, deixara Sakura com o coração partido para trás mais uma vez. Naruto mal sabia como consolá-la.

_Mas já faz seis meses._

— Naruto, desculpe — ela referia-se ao beijo que _ela_ começou, embora o ósculo não merecesse ser chamado assim, os lábios mal se tocaram, a pele quase não foi sentida.

— Ah, Sakura-chan, não ligue para isso, 'ttebayo!

— Mas o beijei sem sua permissão, foi errado.

— Sakura-chan, eu não ligo!

— É, você é muito estúpido para se importar mesmo.

— Ei.

Sakura deixou um sorriso de lado escapar e isto acalmou a Naruto.

— Naruto...

— Hm?

— Você... você poderia... não, ah. Que frustrante.

— O quê?

— Sabe, eu sempre aguardei o Sasuke-kun, mas ele nunca... veio realmente. — Ela dizia, encarando o peito de Naruto, um pedaço de pele estava descoberto na abertura do casaco. — Sei que veio aqui para me visitar, mas eu te observei, bom, e fiquei curiosa... sobre como era, hn, beijar um homem. Desculpe se me aproveitei de você.

Naruto soltou uma pequena risada.

— Sakura-chan, eu tenho dezenove anos, não doze, você não poderia se aproveitar de mim mesmo que quisesse.

— Oh, temos um convencido aqui.

— Eu não era o fedelho que com sete anos se dizia o futuro Hokage? Isso me qualifica, sim, como um grande convencido.

Sakura voltou a sorrir, ciente de que era Naruto que lhe arrancava tais sorrisos com uma espontaneidade assustadora. Ela desejou, do fundo seu coração, poder amá-lo.

O Uzumaki merecia.

Contudo, jamais conseguira entregar seu coração ao loiro e ela lastimava-se por isso. Ele certamente a faria feliz se a kunoichi se desse essa chance. Olhou para um canto e torceu a boca, as mãos suaram e apertaram um pouco a camisa de Naruto. Ele não deixou de notar. Quando abriu a boca para perguntar, a Haruno voltou a falar:

— Hum... você pode me beijar de verdade?

Aquilo o pegara de surpresa.

— P-por que, Sakura-chan? Tão de repente... — As maças de seu rosto tornaram-se vermelhas. O que há?

— Eu não quero me tornar uma velha virgem que não sabe nem mesmo o que é um beijo.

— Mas isso é...

— Eu posso entender que não queira.

— Não, é que, Sakura-chan, é que eu...

Sakura olhou para o amigo com curiosidade. Naruto sentiu seu rosto se afoguear ainda mais. Respirou fundo e nublou os pensamentos de insegurança. Ele nunca havia feito aquilo!

Obviamente, o beijo com Sasuke e Fuuka eram completamente diferentes do que a Haruno queria. Encheu os pulmões pela última vez e tentou disfarçar o quão nervoso estava. Rodeou o rosto da médica com as mãos, levando um punhado de mechas para trás. Sakura arregalou os olhos levemente quando ele se aproximou e tocou com os lábios...

… na testa.

_O quê?_

Naruto demorou-se ali, contudo, fazendo Sakura absorver e ser absorvido pelo momento. Ele queria que ela o aceitasse, acima de qualquer coisa.

O resultado veio. Ela relaxou, inundando-se com o cheiro dele e transformando seus pensamentos em neblina. A presença do Uzumaki, mesmo que ele fosse do tipo tempestuoso, a acalmava, lhe dava um ar leve ao coração e ela quase sentia Sasuke bem longe de sua alma.

Estar com o shinobi era um renovo, uma paz. Mas para ele era mais difícil. Gostava daquela garota. Seu amor por ela, às vezes, parecia ter enfraquecido, no entanto, se ela fizesse coisas assim, no futuro, ele já não poderia garantir que sua imparcialidade seria perpétua.

Seus pensamentos foram paralisados. Movida a seus próprios desejos, Sakura passou o dedo pela pele exposta no peito de Naruto, apenas para um segundo depois tatuar a boca fria ali. O rapaz sentiu o coração palpitar e a espinha gelar. Afastou-se lentamente do rosto da Haruno e lhe fitou os lábios, eram lindos, pequenos, mas cheios.

Faria aquilo, provaria da cerejeira.

Aproximou-se devagar, espiando os olhos verdes ansiosos em busca de uma confirmação. Ela veio. A médica umedeceu a boca e esperou.

Por um segundo ele a olhou e, ao seu fim, beijou-a.

Novamente, fora algo frágil. Especial. Primeiramente, ambos mantiveram os lábios fechados, experimentando a sensação estranha daquela superfície molhada e macia. Os olhos permaneceram quase cerrados. O Uzumaki afastou-se, desenhou uma parábola com o polegar na boca de Sakura e se aproximou novamente.

Fora ele quem fizera o primeiro movimento mais ousado, movendo a boca sobre a da kunoichi e esperando um retorno. Ela entreabriu a abertura pequena e permitiu que a língua do jovem entrasse tímida.

Os olhos se fecharam. Naruto puxou Sakura mais forte contra si, abandonando sua cabeça e agarrando-a pela cintura com uma mão e, a seguinte, enterrando-se no cabelo rosa de sua nuca. A casa da médica tornou-se brutalmente silenciosa.

Sakura arfou e isto fez bem para o ego do Uzumaki.

Logo, ela retribuía o beijo, investia contra a boca de Naruto e suas línguas se tocavam, aprofundando e roubando-lhe todo fôlego. O Uzumaki deu um passo para trás e puxou Sakura junto, sem poder evitar cair sentado no sofá. Inconsciente, ela colocou-se sobre ele com as pernas abertas, sua posição deixava-a com uma leve vantagem em altura, obrigando ao Uzumaki a erguer o pescoço para continuar tocando-lhe nos lábios.

Com as mãos indo para os quadris da kunoichi, Naruto forçou-a a sentar-se sobre seu colo. Não sabia porque fez aquilo, mas sentia que precisava, especialmente quando sua virilha latejava por algum tipo de dor boa e ruim, agradável e insuportável. E, notoriamente, Sakura percebeu o volume em sua calça parecer aumentar de tamanho a cada segundo de volúpia.

Sakura agarrou os cabelos de Naruto e pressionou seus seios contra o peito dele, o garoto mexeu a mão para sua bunda e a apertou. Sua voz saiu rouca como nunca antes:

— Desejo você — ele confessou em seu ouvido, mordendo a orelha e descendo para o pescoço.

Em resposta, Sakura o afastou e beijou-o. A kunoichi, temendo que esta resposta não seria suficiente, ainda fez um quase imperceptível movimento com o quadril, encaixando a ereção do rapaz na curva de suas pernas. Naruto gemeu e atacou-lhe o decote devagar, deslizando sobre a pele febril e branca. Seu toque era quase reverente.

Em dado momento, ele ouviu quando Sakura segredou-lhe:

— Eu também.

A Haruno sequer precisou esperar por uma resposta.

Segurando-a pelas pernas e costas, o shinobi puxou-a para deitar no sofá e moldou seu corpo ao dela. Livrou-se do casaco preto, mas deixou a camisa branca. O colar frio que ganhara de Tsunade tocava a pele de Sakura no ponto que sua roupa bege não a cobria.

Botão por botão, Naruto retirou a roupa da kunoichi, descobrindo uma camiseta por baixo e uma alça de sutiã em outra camada. Aquela visão lhe pareceu sensual e seu corpo estremeceu, sabia que agora a ereção que pressionava-se contra Sakura havia ficado ainda mais evidente. Não pôde evitar se enrubescer por isso.

O que ela pensaria dele?

Contudo, a Haruno não pareceu se importar. Principalmente quando sua mão, antes segura em seus ombros, viajou por seu peito, barriga e, por fim, encontrou um caminho para dentro de sua calça.

— Sa-sakura-chan — conseguiu sussurrar antes de ela tocar seu membro quente.

O maldito Sai era um idiota. Naruto não tinha um pênis excepcionalmente grande, era verdade, mas, pelas informações recolhidas das experiências de amigas, o do Uzumaki era o do tipo ideal em tamanho e circunferência. Rodeou-lhe o membro com os dedos e o rapaz fechou os olhos com força.

Querendo mais liberdade para seus movimentos, Sakura empurrou ao amigo e colocou-o sentado. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e libertou o pau duro de sua calça e cueca. Naruto arregalou os olhos. O que ela faria?

Quase insegura, Sakura enrolou uma mão na base do pênis de Naruto e usou a outra para cobrir o resto. No entanto, a glande continuava exposta. O jovem jogou a cabeça para trás e voltou a olhar a colega de time.

— Se eu te machucar, você diz.

— Eu...

Ele mal conseguiu dizer algo, pois mordeu o lábio no momento em que Sakura movimentou a mão de cima primeiro, bem lentamente. Nos cinco primeiros, o ritmo era irregular. Depois ela uniu ambas as mãos no tímido fluxo de vai e vem. A respiração do Uzumaki tornou-se pesada, porém ele fez uma careta, parando os movimentos de Sakura.

— Faça assim — ele disse, pegando uma das mãos dela e colocando sobre sua coxa, a outra o Uzumaki cobriu com a própria e auxiliou-a. Firme, devagar, levando junto a pele do prepúcio várias vezes. Ainda era um pouco incômodo por estar um pouco seco, mesmo com o pré-gozo umedecendo o membro, contudo, para o loiro, apenas a ideia de ser tocado pela Haruno era delicioso por si só.

Depois de guiar Sakura por um minuto, Naruto a deixou sozinha, virando o pescoço para trás com os lábios entreabertos.

— Você costuma se tocar assim, Naruto? — ela perguntou em baixo tom, um tempo depois, aumentando levemente a velocidade, Naruto gemeu baixinho antes de responder.

— Às vezes.

— Em quem você pensa?

— Ah... Prefiro não dizer.

— Já pensou em mim?

Ele hesitou, envergonhado.

— Na... maioria.

De uma maneira estranha, Sakura sentiu seu ego aumentar e seu ventre se aquecer, sua cavidade fez uma pequena contração e ela quase gemeu. A Haruno olhou para o pau de Naruto e percebeu como ele ficava mais ofegante diante de seus movimentos; tentada, a médica umedeceu a boca e aproximou o rosto da virilha do rapaz.

O Uzumaki não viu quando ela lambeu a glande e chupou-a. Soltou um longo arfar e encarou sua amiga, a visão dela usando a boca úmida para descer por seu membro e passar a língua por ele quase lhe fazia gozar.

A jovem ainda abocanhou seu membro, evitando os dentes, e enfiou-o o máximo que pôde na boca. Naruto respirou profundamente e disse uma ou duas frases incoerentes. Era tentador demais ter Sakura chupando seu pau.

Ele não sabia se desejava mais gozar naqueles lábios ou arrancar a roupa dela e tomá-la para si. O Uzumaki sabia que não era de seu feitio agir assim, mas a moça estava se provando ser uma fonte de provocação.

_Teme, como você foi estúpido._

Naruto segurou os cabelos de Sakura, desejando que ela fosse mais rápida ou investir o quadril contra ela.

— Mais — grunhiu, quase como uma ordem, embora sua voz fosse gentil.

A médica ficou calada, gostando das reações que nunca vira antes naquele rapaz. Lambeu e chupou o membro quente de Naruto por mais três vezes, na última o corpo do shinobi retesou-se e ele sentiu o gozo vir, parte dele foi para a boca de Sakura, a outra caiu em seu decote. Sem sabe o que fazer, a moça engoliu e lambeu os lábios, usando o casaco que Naruto retirara para limpar os resquícios de esperma. Apenas por essa visão o jovem sentia-se duro novamente.

A kunoichi mal tivera tempo e ele puxou-a para perto, beijou sua boca com imediatismo e tirou sua blusa às pressas, atirando-a longe. Ergueu Sakura e colocou-a de pé, imitando-a em seguida e erguendo-a do chão. A kunoichi enroscou as pernas em sua cintura, sabendo que ele a levaria para o quarto. Não estava errada.

O lugar estava levemente escuro. Naruto depositou-a sobe a cama e despiu sua própria roupa, exceto a cueca, mas manteve a médica vestida. Sobre Sakura, tocou-a nas coxas, na bunda macia e no vale dela, rodeou por seu quadril e passou mão por sua entrada por fora do short com uma pressão leve, fazendo Sakura gemer pela primeira vez.

Beijando a parte exposta dos seios pelo sutiã, Naruto prosseguiu em seu tocar e desabotoou o short da jovem, Sakura agarrou seu braço, mas sua força enfraqueceu-se quando o Uzumaki abaixou um dos lados da lingerie e beijou um o mamilo exposto.

Rosa, como o cabelo dela.

Seios pequenos e lindos, em formato de gotas, um deles encheu sua boca. Sakura tremeu e segurou um gemido, ainda que um ou outro escapasse, principalmente quando os dedos curiosos de Naruto continuaram sua excursão rumo o interior da calcinha dela.

Passou pela borda rendada da peça, indo devagar pelo monte de vênus, chegando até o clitóris. Neste momento, Sakura abriu mais as pernas e emitiu um baixo "por favor". Naruto não sabia exatamente o que ela desejava nem onde estava tocando, senão teria permanecido ali, mas desceu mais os dedos até encontrar a abertura abaixo, molhada e desejosa.

O Uzumaki percorreu o dedo médio por ali até próximo ao ânus de Sakura, depois subiu novamente, passando-o com firmeza na entrada encharcada até encontrar novamente o botão, o que fez Sakura gemer tão alto que ele finalmente entendeu que era um ponto sensível.

Massageou o montinho com seus dedos, pegajosos pelo líquido dela, ora em movimentos circulares, ora na vertical. O loiro via Sakura abrir ainda mais as pernas bonitas e emitir sons de prazer, erguendo o quadril e puxando seus cabelos, mesmo enquanto ele ainda estava concentrado em seus seios.

O rapaz, todavia, queria mais liberdade para explorar a vagina de sua amiga, mas a roupa dela era uma limitação incômoda. Ajoelhou-se na cama e com um gesto afobado, tirou short e calcinha, o sutiã foi-se em seguida acompanhado de sua cueca. Seu pau pulsava de vontade de possuí-la.

Em vez de voltar para os seios, contudo, Naruto dirigiu seus beijos e chupões ao longo do corpo de Sakura até chegar à cavidade onde outrora seus dedos estiveram.

Um instante de hesitação por não saber por onde começar, e, enfim, lambeu a boceta de Sakura desde seu término até o clitóris, experimentando seu gosto.

As pernas delas tentaram se fechar e apertá-lo, mas o Uzumaki afastou-a com as mãos e as manteve seguras. Sem outra saída, Sakura agarrou um travesseiro e mordeu uma ponta. Aquilo era tão _novo_... Naruto continuou seu trabalho, passando a língua pela abertura, chupando os pequenos lábios e concentrando-se no clitóris inchado logo depois.

Sakura implorava por alguma coisa, ele ouviu, mas o travesseiro tornava suas frases incoerentes.

Percebeu que as pernas dela já não faziam muita força, senão abriam-se ainda mais para recebê-lo. O rapaz passou a mão pelas nádegas e o interior da coxa, então, e como polegar percorreu um caminho sem volta pela entrada da jovem.

Novamente, seu dedo médio foi protagonista, Naruto inseriu-o no sexo de Sakura, sentindo pela primeira vez como o interior de uma mulher era quente e como a médica era apertada.

Se seu pau caberia ali foi uma dúvida que lhe ocorreu por um segundo, mas logo foi esquecida. O dedo melado pelo néctar dela saiu quase inteiramente uma vez e entrou. A kunoichi demonstrou gostar daquilo e o loiro prosseguiu, prolongando o prazer dela e, por consequência, o seu.

— Você já fez isso, Sakura-chan? — perguntou-lhe de propósito, chupando o clitóris e metendo o dedo.

— Ah, não é justo, ah.

— Fez?

— S-sim.

— Quantos já colocou?

— Um. Vamos, Naruto, ah.

Mas ela estava tão molhada... o rapaz, portanto, pensou que não faria mal unir mais um dedo ao primeiro. Sakura soltou um gritinho manhoso e sensual quando ele o fez. O shinobi sorriu e passou a estocar devagar, sabendo que ela era frágil, acima de tudo.

— Já fez pensando em mim? — Ele sabia que não, mas gostaria que ela mentisse.

Sakura demorou a responder, algo estava vindo mais forte, mais prazeroso, ela não sabia se estava falando coerentemente. Oh, como desejava o pau de Naruto dentro de si agora mesmo.

— A-algumas vezes. — Naruto não poderia saber, mas Sakura não estava mentindo. De fato, vez ou outra masturbou-se pensando no colega de time e ainda lembrava-se de como os orgasmos foram excepcionais.

A respiração de Sakura aumentou conforme os dedos de Naruto se tornaram mais ágeis dentro de si. Ele ponderou se deveria continuar ou agora era o momento apropriado para finalmente transar com a colega de time, seu pau doía ansioso e o garoto tinha consciência que deveria ser rápido.

No entanto, num segundo ele percebeu as paredes da Haruno massagearem seus dedos e apertá-los. Ela havia gozado. Por ele. Por causa dele. Ele pensou em como seria sentir aquilo ao redor de seu membro.

Subiu sobre o corpo de Sakura e beijou seu rosto corado, seu sexo duro tocava o monte de vênus e o princícpio barriga da mulher. Ela tornou a abrir as pernas e incentivou-o erguendo o quadril.

— Naruto, — chamou-o — faça devagar.

— Tudo bem, — Ele confirmou e acrescentou: — eu não quero machucar você, Sakura-chan.

Por alguma razão, a kunoichi sorriu e os olhos marejaram, puxou Naruto para mais um beijo, entrelaçando sua língua na dele, roubando seu hálito. Ela sabia que ele dizia a verdade e valorizava _tanto_ tais palavras. Seu coração frágil se aquecia e, isto, colocava o de Naruto, igual em estado de fraqueza, em chamas.

Inseguro. Naruto segurou o próprio pau e encontrou uma posição sobre a entrada de Sakura, deslizando-o algumas vezes até encontrar o ponto certo. A glande encaixou-se entre os pequenos lábios e, ainda usando a mão como auxiliar, o Uzumaki penetrou bem devagar a Haruno. A kunoichi, neste instante, cravou as unhas em seu corpo e retesou-se um pouco.

— … dói.

Naruto gostaria de fazer algo, mas sentia-se bem ao entrar em Sakura, apertando seu pau como se não fosse soltá-lo.

— Desculpe. — pediu e tentou diminuir ainda mais a velocidade com que inseria seu membro na abertura da garota.

Foi incômodo para ela e torturante para ele, mas, enfim, o pênis de Naruto estava quase completamente dentro de Sakura. Ele gemeu satisfeito e ela tentou se acostumar com a nova sensação. O rapaz beijou seu pescoço e apertou seus seios, aproveitando e lambendo um dos que não dera atenção anteriormente.

No entanto, momentos depois, Naruto pediu permissão para se mexer e a Haruno cedeu. As primeiras estocadas foram lentas, irregulares e difíceis, nas seguintes o prazer chegou lentamente para ambos os jovens e o Uzumaki conseguiu penetrar a amiga totalmente. Conforme investia contra ela, os gemidos dela e a respiração dele tornavam-se mais altas e em intervalos de tempo menores. Os corpos suaram e o desejo aumentou.

Naruto escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Sakura, soltando elogios, e cheirou seu cabelo, apalpando sua bunda e fez amor com ela devagar, orgulhoso de si ao ouvir os gemidos dela. Teve seu cabelo puxado e suas costas arranhadas. A moça sussurrava coisas que ele não compreendia em seu ouvido, mas deixava-o quase que insano.

A médica fora a primeira a sucumbir ao clímax e ter um orgasmo. Naruto, ao sentir de leve as paredes dela apertando seu pênis, gozou dentro da Haruno e emitiu um último grunhido saciado.

Sakura abraçou ao amigo e ele desabou sobre ela após retirar-se de seu interior. Naruto quis rolar para o lado, mas foi impedido.

— Fique um pouco assim — ela pediu, acarinhando seus cabelos loiros amorosamente.

— Aa — assentiu, a voz baixinha de sono, um cansaço inédito. — Sim.

Sakura desceu o carinho para a sua nuca e mordeu de levinho sua orelha. Naruto deixou uma risadinha grogue escapar.

— O que está fazendo, Sakura-chan?

Ela não respondeu, mas fez uma nova pergunta:

— Você... quer tentar, Naruto?

— Hnm? — seus olhos estavam pesados, sentia que poderia dormir a qualquer instante. Forçou-se a ouvir Sakura, no entanto. — O quê?

— Ficar comigo. Sempre. Mesmo que eu seja uma pessoa cheia de defeitos, você sabe.

O futuro hokage olhou para ela e sorriu abertamente e meio molengo, um sorriso cuja fórmula era apenas sua. Passou um dedo pela bochecha de Sakura e, novamente, beijou sua testa por um segundo inteiro. Encarou-a. Havia amor em seu olhar azul. Abaixou o rosto, tocou gentilmente seus lábios com a boca e apertou-a contra si em resposta.

— Eu sempre te quis, você sabe.

Ambos eram frágeis e poderiam se quebrar ao fim de tudo. Mas ele aguentaria qualquer coisa por ela e a faria amá-lo. Juntos, suas fragilidades se transformariam em uma fortaleza duradoura, _inquebrável_.

_–_

_–_

_Finish._

* * *

><p>Fuuka é uma personagem de um filler que beijou o Naruto. Ai, ai... Orgasmo perdendo a virgindade. Só em fanfic mesmo. Depois a Sakura dá um jeito pelo Naruto ter gozado dentro, já que ela é médica e pode evitar uma gravidez. Espero que tenham gostado dessa NaruSaku! Casalzinho mega bonitinho. Aguardo vossas opiniões. :D<p> 


End file.
